Sentimientos de una Pantera
by Therfire-31
Summary: No podía sentirse más feliz, solo cuando estaba entretenido con eso. Se preguntaran ¿Qué es eso? Pues fácil… comer Kiwi. También había veces que disfrutaba muuuuucho molestar a Gajeel, adoraba verlo rabiar cuando lo molestaba con la señorita Levy. 1er Drabble "Felicidad"


**Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "el mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiro Mashima!**

_Felicidad_

No podía sentirse más feliz, solo cuando estaba entretenido con eso.

Se preguntaran ¿Qué es eso? Pues fácil… comer Kiwi. No había nada más en el mundo que lo hiciera más feliz que sentir que la suave fruta pasara por su lengua para saborear lo dulce que era y masticarla.

Vayamos al punto… a él lo hacía feliz todo lo que tenga que ver con kiwi… o eso pensaba. Porque había veces que disfrutaba muuuuucho molestar a Gajeel, adoraba verlo rabiar… como en ese momento.

— ¡Cállate Maldito Gato! ¡Te digo que no!

Así es, en ese instante se hallaba molestándolo con la señorita Levy. Como gozaba verlo sonrojado y encima negaba que le gustaba, este tipo no podía ser tan imbécil.

— Deja de negarlo Gajeel. Acéptalo. En ese tema eres como un niño de 5 años.

— ¡¿Por qué jodes con eso Lily?! ¡Te digo que no!

— Claro y yo fui rey de Extalia.

— ¡No me jodas más maldito!

— Esta bien…

— ¡Al fin!

— Claro, cuando lo admitas. Ge-hee.

— Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! — gritó mientras lo perseguía.

Como había dicho hace un rato el ¡disfrutaba mucho hacerlo enfadar! ¡Le traía una felicidad! Claro que esta no pasaba la del kiwi.

Estas dos actividades para el eran un vicio, tanto molestar como comer kiwi. Pero el hacía diferentes actividades que lo hacían feliz… emmm… Por ejemplo:

— Tomar malteada de kiwi.

— Charlar con la señorita Levy.

—Tramar planes con La señorita Mirajane. O claro a este sí que lo ponía feliz, ya que ellos organizaban planes para unir a esos dos tortolos-idiotas de Gajeel y Levy.

— Comer kiwi.

— Hablar con el Happy y Charle (aunque Happy siempre quisiera ganarle en todo)

— Tomar ventaja de que era un gato y hacerle malgastar a Gajeel el dinero.

Y muchas cosas más que le causaban felicidad y un poco de maldad. Pero no se acordaba de todas. También le gustaba molestar un poquitito a la señorita Levy con Gajeel, es que era obvio ¡esos dos se amaban!

— Vamos señorita Levy, admítalo. Babea por el imbécil de Gajeel.

— ¡No!

Claro que ella respondía un "no" por puro orgullo, ya que a ella se le notaba a kilómetros que está enamorada del patán de Gajeel.

Luego de molestar un poquitito a Levy, él va hacia la barra y pide una mateada de kiwi. Cuando la comienza a tomar, no puede evitar sonreír como idiota. Es que el adoraba sentir el dulce gusto del kiwi pasando por su garganta. Si no fuera porque el kiwi era una fruta, él ya se hubiera casado.

Definitivamente su fuente de felicidad era el kiwi ¡No podía evitarlo! Esa fruta era tan… tan… dulce, deliciosa y suave. Maldición, ya había comenzado a babear. Para su desgracia, el cuándo estaba con su kiwi se encontraba en otro mundo, en eso se parecía a la señorita Erza.

Cuando termino de tomar el licuado de kiwi, intento encontrar a Gajeel con la mirada. Pero ni lo vio, había veces en las que el hombre ese le resultaba un misterio, ya que como podrán ver había veces en las que desaparecía sin dejar explicación y luego volvía. Simplemente ¡no lo entendía! Pero poco le importaba.

Por lo que volvió a pedir otra malteada y le dijo a la señorita Mirajane que todo lo dejara a la cuanta de Gajeel. Ge-hee. Había veces que se comportaba como un niño, porque hacia travesuras… solo por diversión, como ahora.

Disfrutaba mucho hacerle la vida imposible a Gajeel, pero tampoco se pasaba. Ya que él era el que le daba de comer y el que lo acepto en el gremio como "su gato".

Pero… lo que más le gustaba era tomar un licuado o comer un delicioso Kiwi, eso sí que le daba felicidad.

_**HOLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!**_

_**SOY THERFIRE-31! Y SOY NOVATA! ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR TENAGANME UN POQUITO DE PIEDAD!**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO! :DDD**_

_**VAN A SER 5 DRABBLES! LOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE ME TOCARON SON: Ira, Esperanza, Admiración,**__** Felicidad**__** y desesperación.**_

_**Este fic tiene 650 palabras.**_

_**SAYONARA!**_


End file.
